The Confession
by daichi-tsukino
Summary: Highschool AU. Izaya gives Shizuo a secret Velentine's Day gift as a genuine confession of his attraction towards him. When the blonde finds out it was from his mortal enemy and attempts to find out what plans he had up his sleeve, he finds himself in a predicament that changes the essence of their relationship entirely.
1. The Confession

**AN:** I initially intended to make this a oneshot, but some things just _need _to be divided into smaller parts.

I had wanted to make a fun and gradually fluffy Highschool AU setting for a while now and got the sudden urge to write it one night. Took me a while to put many of the pieces together, but I recently found the time for it, thankfully.

It'll probably turn M in a couple of chapters, just warning.

Don't forget to leave a review down below telling me what you thought!

And I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**_The Confession_**

Two teenage boys, a bespectacled brunette and a raven, sat at the edge of Ikebukuro West Gate Park's fountain. Said raven, who emitted an anxious aura, had asked the other to meet him there, saying he needed to discuss something rather important.

His friend's unusual and non-composed demeanour began worrying the brunette, for it was quite rarely that he saw the raven so openly express these types of feelings.

"So what did you want to talk about? You seem pretty bothered," he tried breaking the ice. With a nervous laugh, he continued. "Is the guilt from everything you've done to date finally hitting you?"

Such comment earned him an angered glare. "There's is actually something serious I need to talk to you about and if you didn't mind, I'd appreciate you drop the shitty comments."

The brunette raised his hands in defeat. "Sorry, sorry. Go ahead, Izaya."

The raven sighed. "It's about Shizu-chan…" To this, Shinra, the bespectacled boy, raised a brow. "Don't look at me like that."

"You don't want me to look at you in confusion and judgementally? Since when do you care what I think?" He suddenly smiled amidst his confusion. "For you to care it means this digs deeper than it sounds… Now I'm more than intrigued. Please continue."

Izaya scowled at Shinra's analytical response; being obvious and predictable was what he hated the most.

"Stop making a big deal out of this before I leave."

"Sorry, I told you I'd stop!"

The raven rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he muttered as he brought his hands to his face, pinching the bridge of his nose nervously before looking back at his friend. "Look, you know how I asked you to introduce me to Shizu-chan a few months ago?"

"Yeah…" he answered in a confused manner.

"And did I ever tell you exactly why?"

"No, you did not."

After receiving his desired answer, Izaya picked up his half-open backpack and retrieved a small red box from it. He handed it over to a perplexed Shinra who simply looked as if he were trying to create a thousand reasons in his head not to question what was happening. "I-Izaya, I'm flattered, but-"

"It's not for you, you idiot!" He was quick with answering the unfinished remark, feeling slightly embarrassed for not explaining himself better. "It's for Shizu-chan. I was going to ask you if you could place it on his desk tomorrow morning."

"But tomorrow's Valentine's day…" Suddenly, Shinra grinned widely in realisation. "You like Shizuo?!"

Izaya hit him hard in the arm, in retribution. He didn't need the entire city knowing it, goddamn it!

He composed himself and sighed, looking down at his feet. "Yeah. Yeah, I do."

"Why didn't you tell me this before? I could have introduced you to him when he wasn't mad and maybe even could have told him many of your wonderful qualities in advance!"

"Come on, Shinra. We both know it would have ended the same way," he answered somewhat defeated.

"You didn't need to make things worse, though." His proposal made Izaya snicker.

"He wanted an excuse to hate me, so I gave him one hell of an excuse." Shinra simply looked at him sceptically. "I know it doesn't make that much sense, but is he or isn't he obsessed with me?"

The brunette nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah, he complains about you a lot. Almost daily. Can even go hours just talking about how much he hates you or wants to murder you. I still don't see how you can have this as an objective. Shizuo has a really strong personality and I don't think breaking him through this is an option."

"No, no, my dear Shinra," he shook his head softly, a scheming smirk on his lips. "My intentions aren't to break him."

"Then what is it you're going to do?" The brunette inquired, feeling a bit worried over the tactic Izaya had prepared.

He chuckled as he stood up. "I'm pretty sure Shizu-chan will be ranting about my actions to you for the next few days, so don't worry over missing out on anything."

Once they both got back on their feet, they said their good-byes and headed for different ways, the raven reminding him once again not to forget about his Valentines gift for the blonde.

Tomorrow was going to be one heck of a day and Izaya was more than excited for it.

* * *

><p>Valentine's Day seemed like any other day at first glance.<p>

Teenagers still had their usual classes, seemed to behave the same, walk the same, talk the same. But the air itself was entirely different.

Many nervous girls prepared themselves for the inevitable, for the moment that would put them into utter happiness or, hopefully not, utter shame. Sweaty palms, blushed cheeks, glistening eyes, trembling voices and racing minds. Edgy they were as they confessed their love to the boys they felt infatuated with.

Such a girl being present right in front of Heiwajima Shizuo at that moment. And without a change in expression, the blonde boy turned her down calmly, apologizing as he did so.

After she left, nervously trying not to shed a single tear, his bespectacled friend let out a sigh from where he was seated.

"Wow Shizuo-kun, that's the fifth today! Pretty amazing how so many girls are into you, considering how scary you can be!" He received a glare in return that made him stutter in an attempt at redeeming himself. "I-I mean it in the best of ways! I really do!"

"Tch, I just don't think I should be together with someone I could easily hurt. And girls are so fragile… I can't just be selfish like that and go out with them." He then shook his head, attempting to repel those sentimental thoughts. Shinra only smirked at his friend's small speech.

_Pretty selfless and sweet for such a temperamental and violent guy._

"Whatever. I'm gonna go to the cafeteria and buy another sandwich, want me to get you something?" He asked seemingly tired.

Shinra shook his head. "No thanks. Though I find it amazing how you're still hungry even though you just ate an entire lunch! Your appetite sure makes up for the amount of effort you use during the day! You must let me examine your body's changes to see how your organs adapted to your muscles' and bones' strengthening stupendously!"

"Like hell I'd let you touch me you creep." And with that he left, banging the door on his way out and making the rest of the class's students jump in surprise.

The brunette teen grinned at his friend's departure and retrieved the small red box Izaya had given him from his backpack, placing in neatly on the blonde's desk. After such, he simply sat back at his designated seat and leaned back, enjoying the quiet before inevitable storm.

When Shizuo came back with his already half-eaten sandwich, Shinra greeted him nervously, fearful of what was to come. The blonde stopped at his desk, confused at the sight of the newly added object to his working space. He looked up at his friend and pointed at the small box.

"Ah, another admirer popped up in here and left that little gift on your table! Also asked me to keep a little secrecy for a while longer…" Answered Shinra to the non-spoken question in a delighted tone.

Shizuo knit his eyebrows in thought. Another admirer. And a secret one at that. How was he supposed to say he wasn't interested if the person didn't even directly confess?

He carefully picked up the box, untying the cute bow that decorated it and the top that enclosed it after that. Inside, a single piece of chocolate in a heart shape was presented before him. He removed it from inside the plastic encasement inside and took an experimental bite out of it.

His tensed expression relaxed almost instantaneously at the wonderful, sweet flavour. He plopped himself on his desk's chair violently, slouching with his head resting on the chair's edge and his eyes shut closed, clearly in a state of bliss.

Shinra snickered quietly from his seat. Were Izaya's cooking skills _that_ amazing or did he simply buy it?

As his contemplation continued, so did Shizuo's ravishing of the chocolate heart. He smiled softly when he finished, grateful of such a perfect treat, though disappointed it actually ended.

With a soft groan he sat straight once more and examined the remaining box that ever so silently sat at the top of his desk. He raised a brow at a small paper that was hidden where under where the chocolate had been initially placed. Whoever this person was, sure seemed mysterious.

He picked up the paper and curiously began to read the single sentence that was written.

_Lots of love from the one you hate the most._

For the situation he was in and for the fury he currently felt, he handled himself quite stunningly.

In a stoic, yet dark expression, he stuffed the paper in his pocket and packed his bag completely, readying himself to leave school. He motioned himself to Shinra, who looked most worried at the sudden change of mood, and began inquiring.

"What's Izaya's next class?"

"He's got a free period this afternoon, why? W-Wait, you aren't leaving just yet, are you? We still have another hour of History!"

"Don't care," he answered calmly before leaving the classroom. "And thanks."

* * *

><p>Holding back his anger and confusion as best as possible, he stormed down the busy hallways. What the heck was the flea's problem? He couldn't possibly have anything good planned from such a stunt.<p>

When he was finally outside from school grounds, he heard someone whistling a short tune, something to catch his attention.

Shizuo looked to his side, attempting to find the source of the sound, only to be faced with the one he was looking for.

"I've been waiting for you to come looking for me," he said in a playful smile that matched his tilted head, giving the raven a somewhat innocent look to his demeanour.

The blonde didn't waste any time in chasing after him, which earned him a satisfied chuckle from the other. He grunted in response to the reaction, hating when the smaller male openly demonstrated how much of a kick he got out of provoking him.

Oddly enough, Izaya's running slowed down once they reached a calmer area of Ikebukuro, not long after the chase.

He didn't pay much attention to it on a deeper level, for he felt himself grow motivated from the upper hand he thought he had just received. And surely enough, he managed to successfully inch close enough to grab his jacket and shove him against the nearest wall, trapping him between it with a satisfied grin.

That grin soon turned back into a scowl as he remembered the reason why he was in that situation and not at school, falling asleep from the boring syllabus the teachers had to offer.

"Mind explaining what the fuck _that gift_ was all about?!"

"What do you mean, Shizu-chan?" He asked as if he were innocent, along with a smirk that proved him to be the exact opposite.

"You know damn right what I mean!" He took out a small paper from his pocket and raised it for Izaya to see. "Now answer me; what the fuck is this?!"

Izaya let out a small laugh that irked Shizuo further. "What do you think it is?"

"I don't know, that's why I'm asking you for an explanation, you damned flea!"

"Well, Shizu-chan-"

"Stop calling me that!" He interrupted with a growl.

"Now now, how rude. You shouldn't interrupt people when they're speaking."

"Then don't call me that name!"

"Okay, Heiwajima-sama~" He purred as sexily as he could muster, earning a confused, conflicted-looking glare from the other. He then shifted nervously, although attempted not to seem that way, which only made the other male chuckle in amusement. Shizuo was always fun to tease. "Okay, seriously now, that paper you're holding is a, hum, confession of sorts," he continued with a blush dusting his cheeks and uncertain glint in his eyes, though his smirk was ever-present.

"Huh?" Shizuo felt lost at the never-before seen expression on his enemy's face.

"What are you, an idiot?" He teased, although embarrassed and angry at Shizuo's slow response. "I'm telling you I like you, Shizu-chan"

The blonde however, felt as if he were at a loss of words. He didn't know whether the raven was pulling his leg or being honest. The most logical thing to assume was that it was all a scheme, but the evident blush on his face told him otherwise.

"Is this another one of your jokes?" He growled, not exactly angry anymore, though feeling the need to seem as if he were reluctant to the other's change in attitude.

Izaya shook his head, his smirk slacking visibly. "I could be tricking you… Thought if I were, I would have used salt instead of sugar when making that piece of chocolate you loved so much."

"… How do you know I didn't throw it in the trash?" He inquired, starting to feel rather nervous, and thus, tightening his grip on Izaya's shirt.

The raven only smiled as he delicately raised a hand to Shizuo's face. He flinched initially, but the fond look on the other's eyes told him it was okay, hypnotizing him into keeping still and relaxing in that abnormal situation.

Izaya's reached up to the blonde's face, his fingers caressed his cheek softly, almost afraid of doing any sudden movements, to which Shizuo knit his eyebrows in confusion, a heavy blush adorning his cheeks. Why was he so unable to stop the raven?

Before he could say or do anything, Izaya's thumb brushed over the edge of the other's mouth, his dark eyes meeting the blonde's honey ones before removing his hand from his face entirely. "Because you still had a bit of chocolate on you," he answered with a grin as he showed the other his thumb, which was dirty with a small smudge of chocolate on it. He proceeded to lick the chocolate off with a smile, never breaking eye contact. "Pink suits your face quite well, by the way."

Izaya's tease set Shizuo off in a fit of embarrassment, which was mainly expressed in anger. He raised a fist with the blind intention of hitting the raven, though the latter took the slackened grip the other had on his clothes fully to his advantage by sliding out of the wall he had been trapped in. "If I had known that before I would have confessed sooner!" He laughed as he ran away. "Anyways, it was a pleasure to have such a wonderful, intimate moment with you, Shizu-chan!"

With Izaya out of his reach, there was nothing else he could do. Once again, he had squirmed his way out his grip, leaving him defeated, though this time flustered as well.

The raven really knew how to leave him defenceless.


	2. Changes

**AN:** Thank you so much for all the favs/follows/reviews! I truly appreciate it! I really love reading your wonderful messages!

Anywho, here's a treat for all of you~

Third chapter's due on Friday, so look out for that!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**_Changes_**

After taking the longest route he knew back home, Shizuo calmed down considerably. His face was no longer hot and red and his body didn't feel nearly as tense as it did before.

When he finally got to his apartment, he threw himself on his bed, face down, trying to take everything in and attempt to understand what the hell had happened.

Izaya looked too genuine when he talked, for fuck's sake his face was even blushing. It was completely abnormal out of what he would expect from the raven.

He suddenly sat up in realization.

That was his plan all along, wasn't it? To throw him off his feet so bad that he would finally have the ultimate upper hand and destroy him! Oh that shitty little flea was gonna get a pounding real soon.

Shizuo was about to leave his bed with murderous intentions when Izaya's face came back to mind. The blush, uncertain expression, those soft fingers on his cheek, ever so gently touching his own skin… The raven would never let his guard down so easily just like that. This whole event must have been almost a sacrifice for him, since he worshiped seeming dominant and invincible at all times.

He would only let his guard down if he wanted someone in, right?

The blonde got up intending to go back to where he left his backpack, somewhere by the entrance hall, only to stop on his tracks as he caught his own reflection on the mirror in front of him.

He was beet red. Again.

He quickly withdrew the phone from his pocket and dialled Shinra's number.

_The fuck is happening to me?_

* * *

><p>Shinra was calmly packing his bag from his last class of the day and preparing himself to leave school when he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He took it out and chuckled when he read the caller ID. He had expected him to call rather sooner after receiving a text message from Izaya in the middle of class saying various cheerful words of how his plan had succeeded. What he considered a successful plan however, Shinra did not know. Though he had the feeling Shizuo would call him.<p>

And indeed he did.

"Hello Shizuo-kun, what's up?" He greeted happily. The other groaned.

"Shinra I have a problem."

"You can tell me all about it! Just fire away and I'll help you in whatever way I can," he answered supportively. He didn't want to jump in suddenly with snappy questions and whatnot, since he knew his friend would need time to open up.

The blonde sighed heavily, trying to think of where to begin. "So… You know that box with the awesome chocolate inside? The one of the secret admirer?"

"Yes…"

"Well, hum… It was… Izaya who gave it to me. He had left a note and that's why I skipped class so suddenly."

"Ah, really?" The brunette simply couldn't interfere with the blonde's thought process. He seemed to feel pretty conflicted, so as a friend what he needed to play out at this stage was interest and ignorance. He could confess he knew about it all along sometime later.

"Yeah, pretty weird, isn't it?" He answered with an awkward laugh. "So I left to go find the bastard and demand an explanation out of him, but it just ended up in an half-assed chase from his end that ended up with me trapping him somewhere in the calmer areas."

"Hum… Yes, very weird indeed," he answered in a calm tone as he left the school building, heading home.

"And then he told me that the message he left and the chocolate and whatever was actually a confession!" he blurted out, a bit hesitant as he felt anxious at the whole new reality he was faced with. "And I obviously didn't believe him but he looked so nervous and was _blushing_, to top it all off. And then he… He rased his hand and touched my cheek and… And he… He was so nice and shit, _uggh_ and then he noticed I was fucking embarrassed and it pissed me off and then he ran away somehow."

"Ah…" Shinra was having a hard time trying to process this new information. For Shizuo to be telling him all this in a nervous rant and not an angered rant was a pretty interesting reaction. It meant he actually cared. With a growing smirk he tried not to laugh as he continued talking. "So you're bothered that you liked it, huh?"

Shizuo, on the other end of the receiver, groaned loudly as he felt another wave of frustration hit him. "Shut up! I didn't call you 'cause of that! I called you because I… I'm just confused over all this! First he wants to fuck up my life and swears he hates me and then he lets his guard down completely for the first time and looks all fucking innocent and shit and tells me _like-likes_ me!"

The brunette couldn't help himself and let out a loud laugh. Not only was it obvious Izaya hit Shizuo's soft spot, but what kind of teenager at the doorstep of adulthood even uses an expression such as "like-like"?

The blonde however wasn't the least bit content with the response he got and made it evident in the curses he yelled at Shinra.

"Sorry, sorry! I just couldn't help myself! But seriously, if it confuses you that much, I'll tell you a few things that might make you think twice about what happened today. First off, I only introduced Izaya to you because he asked me, no, begged me to. Only yesterday did he tell me he did it because he felt very infatuated in you."

With this piece of information, Shizuo kept quiet, thinking carefully about how their first meeting had gone. "But he provoked me right away…" Was all he managed to say.

Shinra sighed. "That's the thing, Shizuo-kun, once you told him you didn't like him, he leaped into a 'let's make him_ really_ hate me instead' kind of tactic. Never understood him in that sense, so I can't exactly help you any further."

He somewhat lied. He now understood exactly what Izaya had been planning for almost half a year now. The sudden change in opposite behaviours - from a detestable one to a sweeter one - sparked in Shizuo a normal reaction: confusion.

The raven practically consisted of most his life. He complained about him days on end. Half of Izaya's intentions were already there (being an important part of his life); all he needed to do was change the essence of the relationship. And a nice sudden confession seemed to have done the trick. Going from annoying and hateful to sweet and honest was apparently more than enough to set Shizuo off on a completely confused crisis.

"Fuck, I can't believe this is happening to me! I get so fucking nervous just thinking about his stupid face now!"

Once again Shinra did his best not to laugh at his friend's words. Izaya really did a good job in turning him upside down. "Don't worry, it's normal to be confused. With time it will get better and you'll start understanding and adapting!"

He stayed silent for a while, before speaking up in a defeated tone. "Okay. Thanks for everything."

The blonde ended the call and threw himself back on his bed, just like when he had gotten home, but this time facing up. He stayed that way looking at the ceiling in though before covering his face in his palms and letting out a frustrated grunt.

* * *

><p>Next few weeks went by rather slowly for Shizuo, though time never hesitated and kept moving forward at the same pace.<p>

Ever since the confession, Izaya began hanging out with both him and Shinra during breaks. During the first few weeks he didn't open his mouth once except when directly called by either one of them, feeling awkward and extremely shy from the raven's presence. The latter only behaved naturally, as if they never hated each other, though with a certain softness to his actions that was evident he cared for the blonde's adaptation and it made him honestly content, though he had trouble admitting any of it to himself.

After that, Izaya began starting conversations directly at him, in an attempt at getting him to engage more in the friendship group and to form a deeper bond. He felt very nervous at first, the cheerful and non-malicious look in raven's eyes spreading a warm feeling he was not used to in the pit of his stomach.

The raven also didn't spare himself and made physical contact whenever he could, his touches lingering a bit too much than a normal touch would, making the blonde's stomach flutter, a reaction he did not understand completely, but secretly enjoyed.

Shizuo stopped calling and texting Shinra as often as before, feeling too embarrassed over the idea of telling him he was feeling often nervous for no reason and that he thought Izaya's smile was cute. But he did sporadically tell him he didn't mind Izaya's presence anymore.

Often did Shizuo tell Shinra in the past he didn't want to go out with someone he could potentially hurt, so he could only smile at his friend's painfully obvious crush for his former enemy, one of the few people he knew he was never afraid to hurt.


	3. Ice Cream - Part 1

**AN:** Extra-long chapter with a sweet twist to it~

Thank you once again for all your ratings and reviews!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**_Ice Cream - Part 1_**

One day, Shinra stayed home sick.

Shizuo got a bit nervous with the idea of having the raven's attention all to himself, but when Izaya cheerfully came skipping down the hall to his class after the break bell ringing, he somewhat forgot about his worries.

"Good morning Shizu-chan!" The nickname never left his vocabulary, but the blonde didn't mind, as he began finding it rather cute coming from the other teen. He chuckled softly before answering.

"Good morning, Izaya." The raven looked around, only to find out their other friend was absent. Shizuo noticed this and continued. "Shinra caught a fever, unfortunately."

The other hummed thoughtfully for a moment. "Too bad, I guess… Anywho, wanna go grab something at the cafeteria?" He asked with that sweet smile Shizuo loved the moment he first saw it, on Valentine's Day. He nodded in response, following Izaya as he began skipping out of his classroom.

Shizuo noticed how much at ease he felt with Izaya and how Shinra's absence had created some sort of bridge in his mind that aided him in being even more talkative. And for that, he thanked whatever bug decided to attack his friend and get him sick, as bad as it may sound.

Later that day, as they chatted on a bench somewhere on the school grounds, he began to have the urge to inch closer to the other. He felt too happy and intoxicated by the other's presence to dwell too much on that thought, so he just went with his gut.

And sure enough, he touched the other's forearm as he leaned closer, continuing to explain some random happening at the store the day before. His honey eyes grew sharper in determination and satisfaction at the achievement he accomplished.

He decided he wanted to do this more often, enjoying the protectiveness he felt over the other.

Izaya only blushed at the proximity, seeing right through Shizuo's actions, which made his stomach flutter happily. The blonde was finally feeling comfortable enough to act on his instincts.

And this was only the beginning, as he soon realised that what he felt was something more than friendship. He accepted it without much thought, since if he felt happy, then nothing else should actually matter. And so he continued and increased the evident signs of how he felt, hoping to get more of those sweet reactions he always got in return.

He would often glance at Izaya and throw him his best smile, never minding if there was any context for such or not, to which he received either a chuckle or a warm smile.

He also started walking Izaya home from school, spending as much time with him as he could. The lingering touches didn't stop either; much on the contrary.

The raven, who was aware of Shizuo's growing feelings for him, couldn't be happier. They were together often, talked often… Heck, they were borderline _together_.

His heart beat faster at each of the blonde's advances, his eyes shined brighter and his smiles got wider. He had never felt more content with his life as he did at the present moment.

* * *

><p>On a warm Saturday afternoon, Izaya received a text from him while shopping for groceries.<p>

[Hey, wanna go for some ice cream?]

He knit his eyebrows, though grinned at the spontaneous attempt at going out.

[Right now?] Was his reply. He really did want to go out with him, but he couldn't leave his chores unfinished or his mother would ground him. _Then_, he wouldn't be able to go out with Shizuo for sure.

[Sure, why not?]

He chuckled.

[I'd love to, but I'm grocery shopping at the moment :P] He answered honestly.

Shizuo didn't reply immediately, so he gathered the blonde was trying to recollect his thoughts before giving up.

[Ah sure, what supermarket are you at? I can help you out and then we can get ice cream. How does that sound?] Izaya looked carefully at the unexpected reply. He had long forgotten how persistent Shizuo had been when chasing after him with murderous intent.

_Guess that personality trait actually applies to everyday situations_, he thought with a fond smile.

[Sounds cool. :) I'm at the supermarket by the nice bakery we got that orange cake two weeks ago. The one for Yamato's birthday, remember?]

It didn't take long for Shizuo to answer.

[Be right there.]

With such, he stuffed his phone back in his pocket and continued collecting the last items on his list. Not too long after, he spotted a blonde head as he reached the cash register.

From afar, Shizuo waved shyly, a small smile spreading on his lips as he walked closer.

"Thought I could lend you a hand or two. I know you aren't as strong as you make yourself to be," he commented in a soft, caring tone that made the raven's face heat up.

"I appreciate you lending me your monstrous strength to help me out with my chores," he answered with a smirk. "But I could just take care of it myself like I usually do, don't I?"

The blonde scoffed. "There it is again! You're going to get yourself hurt one day because of that," he said before lifting a hand to ruffle his silky raven hair. He wished he could just run his hands through his hair all day without anything stopping him.

Izaya blushed further and kept organizing his groceries in the many plastic bags he had bought. Shizuo decided to help him out as best as he could and even carried every single bag there was. Which was a lot.

Many of the locals looked at Shizuo in awe, never before witnessing a man carrying a month worth of groceries at once. Izaya chuckled at their reaction, walking beside the blonde as they left the market.

During their walk back to Izaya's house they were everything but bored; the raven was cheerful as always whilst the blonde was calm and collected, observing lovingly as the other passionately went on about various comedic adventures he had experienced over the years in parkour training.

"And then I was _this close_ from running into the wall, when this old lady began shouting at me! Turns out those pot plants belonged to her and she was mad that Yagami, Tsubasa and I destroyed four months of hard work." He exclaimed while he fumbled through his keys, as they were at the doorstep to his house.

The blonde laughed, sending him a warm smile, though with a special glint in his honey coloured eyes that made Izaya's heart skip a beat.

"Aw, I feel bad for that poor lady. Shame on you for ruining her dreams!"

Izaya scoffed as he opened the door and lead the other to the kitchen. "Spare me. If I hadn't practiced that jump over and over to perfection, you would have caught me a million times before in our chases across town and beaten me to a pulp."

Shizuo looked around the beautifully furnished house, enjoying the soothing, welcoming feeling he received from it. He felt a certain fuzziness spread across his chest; he was content that he felt at home where the raven haired boy felt at home.

He placed the many groceries on the counter top, letting out a small sigh at the satisfying loss of weight to his arms. "Hum… I'm pretty sure you would have found a way to escape from me, whether you had the chance to jump off a balcony or not," he responded with a smirk whilst rolling his shoulders backward repeatedly, attempting to soften his abused articulations.

Izaya shook his head softly before beginning to put the many items from the bags away in their respective places. Shizuo followed suit, helping the other as best as he could. He always complimented him when he could, and not only did that always bring a blush to the raven's cheeks - which was partially the reason why the blonde never stopped, since he strongly believed it made him look even cuter than he already was - but also made the butterflies in his stomach roam uncontrollably.

"I may look like I improvise well, but I actually don't," he retorted to the compliment with a soft chuckle. "I make up situations in my head when I'm bored and end up developing kind of useful tactics and whatnot. I just put them into action when they deem fitting… And don't get me started on when I actually improvise! I got a sprained ankle last time I had to wing an escape!"

The taller male inched closer to the chatty raven, whom attempted to place a box of baking powder on a tall shelf he could not properly reach. He looked down at him with a challenging grin as he reached up to hold his pale hand in his tanned one and giving it that extra push it needed to reach the top.

The contact felt wonderful, sending the unexpected boy into a wave of happiness he attempted to pretended he didn't feel, looking daringly back at the blonde, who still held that satisfied grin that practically yelled he was better for being taller.

A typical childish excuse for fighting. Exactly what the blonde was aiming for. Maybe a little friction could spark in Izaya a certain reaction that could lead to him having an excuse to be closer than normally acceptable.

Izaya wasn't an idiot tough, and he had learnt how to read right through Shizuo over the past few months. He was obviously itching for a fight of sorts, though with intentions completely opposite from those of the past.

It honestly frustrated him why the blonde didn't simply confess he was interested in him, since he already knew the raven felt the same, but he understood his need to take things at a slow pace. Shizuo's feelings only grew as time went by, so Izaya wasn't exactly worried over not getting a confession in return, though the mere idea of the nature of their relationship reaching a romantic level made him grow restless.

Izaya wanted to "fight back" the teasing the blonde threw at him, he really did.

But he did not.

He couldn't just accept another excuse for proximity when he already knew the blonde wasn't going to actually advance fully. He was instead going to keep him wanting more.

Seemed like a decent plan. At least he didn't have a better one.

He smugly turned away from the other to continue the rest of the packing, leaving a slightly disappointed Shizuo facing his back.

The blonde could only smirk at such a reaction.

_So you want to play it that way? Fine by me._

He walked over to one of the bags and put away each item where Izaya indicated him to, just like before; except he made brief, yet constant contact with the raven. He touched his shoulder or arm when close, his back when walking past and stealing sneaky glances whenever their eyes met.

It was when they were down to the last bag that Shizuo decided to end this dance he started.

He inched closer to the unsuspecting raven, who was facing his back to the blonde over the kitchen isle, and trapped him by placing each hand at Izaya's sides over the cold marble counter, making sure they still had some space so it weren't so much of a shock, but a pleasant surprise.

The smaller male was quick to turn around, only to find Shizuo's smirking form hovering him and apparently no escape. Not that he wished to, anyway.

"Well isn't this quite the surprise," asked Izaya rhetorically as he grinned back at him.

Shizuo tilted his head to the side, the challenging, yet seductive expression remaining on his face. "Just wanted to test your improvising skills."

Izaya chuckled and looked down momentarily, contemplating on what to do next. "I've already told you I'm not all that good at it…"

He spoke with his head looking up, showing nothing but willingness for what he knew the blonde wanted to do next. And surely, he was complied with their distance being cut in half, as the taller of the two got closer.

"Guess we're just going to have to sta-" Shizuo was cut short when he noticed the box Izaya was still holding.

"Chocolate…" he whispered softly, his sharp expressions melting into ones of deep thought. He slowly backed away from the raven and turned around from him, scratching the back of his head as he shyly looked at the ground.

Izaya couldn't say he wasn't disappointed, but the nervous-looking stance Shizuo had somewhat concerned him.

"Shizu-chan, are you alright?" He asked softly as he protectively crossed his arms in front of himself.

Shizuo, however, didn't bother answering that question, turning around to face the raven, as a small, shy smile spread across his face. "I never got to tell you how much I loved your chocolate. At least properly… You made it yourself, didn't you?"

His words took him off guard, though relaxed him considerably. He felt his cheeks heat up all the way up to his ears and rested one of his elbows on the counter, the other arm still hugging his own body.

They hadn't yet discussed the episode involving Valentine's Day. Not that there was any need to do so, but Shizuo simply had wanted to many times discuss their last conflict. He felt as if it was left unfinished and with a lot still to address, so now that they were in a predicament that involved, in its own weird way, that incident from back in February, he couldn't help but feel the necessity to talk about it once and for all, as embarrassing as it was for both.

"Yeah… I made sure to get it extra-sweet for you, since you love sugary foods so much," he answered in a soft laugh and a reassuring smile. Shizuo let out a laugh as well.

"You already knew all these things about me, yet I didn't know a thing about you…"

The blonde looked at him apologetically, but Izaya waved it off.

"Nevermind that, it wasn't your fault," he dismissed it casually. "I mean, it's not like you were supposed to know I liked you or anything, so don't worry…"

His own eyes widened slightly at the nervous slip he let out and looked to his side shyly. Shizuo, who had turned crimson, scratched the back of his head once more as he took a step forward toward the raven.

"But… The chocolate totally made up for it. If it weren't for that whole scheme of yours, I wouldn't have ended up discovering how amazing a person you actually are." He found it hard to keep eye contact, but he did his best anyways, as he wanted something to invisibly connect them as much as possible.

Izaya looked up at the blonde, his eyebrows knit in what appeared to be confusion, but actually being amazement from the sweet audacity of his slow confession, provoking Shizuo to look away and blurt more words out his mouth in attempt at finding a less embarrassing explanation.

"Hum, yeah, the chocolate… Was… really, really good. The balance of the sweetness was just on point, so it was very enjoyable and…" he stopped talking for a short moment to look directly at the raven, this time more fiercely, feeling as if his heart was about to break out of his ribcage. "I guess you could say I… _Loved _it… T-The chocolate, that is."

Izaya chuckled in an expression that simply emanated amusement. The indirect reference to himself was, in his opinion, close to the cutest thing he had ever witnessed. He walked closer to the blonde with a teasing smile, leaving the chocolate on the kitchen isle beforehand.

He raised his hands to cup his face and brush the blonde bangs out of his eyes. He wore a warm smile, afraid of scaring Shizuo off like a puppy if he did any harsh movements.

The blonde in question kept silent, looking deep into Izaya's chocolate coloured eyes with wonder. He wrapped an arm around his waist protectively, almost by instinct, and placed a hand on the raven's neck, gently feeling his pulse.

The sudden warmth of the blonde's hand on such a sensitive place made him shiver ever so slightly. He threw him a smirk and decided to speak up, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I _did _make that chocolate with utmost _love_ and consideration… I'm more than happy you _loved it_ in return."

Shizuo blushed furiously. "Oh shut up, you."

After the snappy, embarrassed remark, he leaned in, fully capturing Izaya's lips with his. The latter chuckled into the kiss, from the amusing response the blonde had given him and such earned him a stronger grip on his waist that made him gasp in surprise.

Shizuo grinned mischievously at him before leaning in once more, this time going slower, savouring the taste of the raven's sweet lips, nipping as sucking at his lower lip every now and then.

One of Izaya's hands found its way to the back of the blonde's bleached locks, brushing them softly as he dared to run his tongue over the taller male's bottom lip. Shizuo opened his mouth fearlessly and allowed the wet appendage to roam inside and massage his own tongue expertly.

He tried his best to reattribute the passionate kiss, but the result wasn't stellar. Shizuo was aware of the amount of previous partners Izaya must have had, the same way Izaya was aware of Shizuo's lack in experience whatsoever.

When they broke the kiss, the raven noted the blonde's uncertain look in his honey eyes and smiled reassuringly back at him. In a silent response, the taller of the two lowered his head to press his forehead against the other's.

"I've been wanting to be this close to you for a while now…" he said softly before closing the distance once more and giving him a chaste, loving kiss.

"Same here," he answered with a smirk.

"Fuck, then why didn't you just tell me how you felt in the beginning instead of causing a war for so long?" He asked in a concerned and somewhat distressed tone. "We could have avoided so much shit and already be together, Izaya. There was no need in causing almost six months of holding yourself back from what… You truly wanted…"

He looked deep into the raven's brown eyes and raised a hand to caress his cheek. He only smiled back at the blonde bitterly.

"I didn't know you were into guys, okay? I thought that if I was gonna have a shot with you, I needed to make sure you liked me back at least a bit. After all, I did get very disappointed when you said you didn't like me right in the beginning. That's why I did all of that crap, I guess."

Shizuo shook his head. "You're such an idiot, Izaya."

He took a deep breath before smiling once again and giving a soft peck on the smaller male's lips.

"And it's not like I have a thing for guys, I'm just afraid of hurting people in general, specially girls… You've proven not to be afraid of me so many times and you… You're so great to be around with. You just make so happy…"

Izaya grinned at the response, feeling a warmth spread across his chest that made him know it was Shizuo whom he belonged with.

"You make me incredibly happy as well."


	4. Ice Cream - Part 2

**AN: **Thank you so much once again for the many lovely ratings and reviews! It makes me incredibly happy to know people love what I write :D

I only have a short chapter for today, but I hope you enjoy it :) The _interesting_ parts are close~

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**_Ice cream - Part 2_**

"Kuru-ne, I was thinking maybe after we do our homework we could go to the game stop and buy some eroge games with Yato? It's a good idea, don't you think? I already finished the last one we bought and daaaamn, it was money well spent, no doubt, no doubt at all! If it weren't for Yato we wouldn't have been able to buy it 'cause of our age, but he saved us from the torture of an unfulfilling life! The way those girls looked, all cute and sexy~! So sexy, so cute~! Just like my dearest older twin~!"

"Gross."

"Eh?" Kuru-ne don't break my heart! You've hurt my feelings once more and the pain is unbearable! Why must you do this? Why must you?!"

The two odd girls openly talked through the busy streets of Ikebukuro, not minding the weird glances they received by the town's residents. These two girls were Mairu and Kururi.

They had been at one of their classmate's sleepover and were now leisurely walking home. The more outspoken one of the Orihara twins held her bag by her chest as she skipped and twirled near their house, instead of walking in a less ecstatic form, much like her quiet sister.

The latter, Orihara Kururi, took a key out of her pocket as they neared the doorstep and opened unlocked the door. Mairu took no time in running inside, loud as ever.

"Iza-niiiiiii!" Her loud greeting came short as she was presented with an unusual sight. "We're… Home…"

On the living room couch, not too far from the entrance hall, laid two boys who were eagerly kissing each other in a close embrace. They parted quickly as soon as they heard the girl's yelling, Izaya wearing a flushed and shocked expression on his face, as Shizuo only stared at them, feeling utterly confused.

The raven sat up, lightly pushing the blonde to the side, who was on top of him, and didn't spare any energy standing up and beginning to scold them with a heavy blush.

"Shit! Mairu, Kururi, what the hell!" He didn't have any valid reasons to attempt at reprimanding them, but he simply felt too embarrassed to even remotely rationalize his own actions.

The twins, in contrast with their older brother, were evidentially amused by the situation.

"Wow, Iza-ni! It's been a while since you've had a new partner! That's so cool!" The bespectacled girl rambled excitedly as she skipped to the couch and sat next to the blonde, her eyes glistening in excitement. "Ne, what's your name? You're really, really handsome! No wonder Iza-ni chose to go out with you!… Unless…" She suddenly gasped and continued ranting in an overly dramatic form. "Don't tell me you're not actually going out with him but instead using him as a _special_ friend! Iza-ni, I know you've been alone for a bit too long, but-"

"Quiet. (Shut up.) Love. (They have feelings for each other.)" The sensible twin interrupted, her face with a small smile as she scrutinized the blonde.

"Kuru-ne, are you sure?!"

She nodded in response.

With such, Mairu reached a new state of excitement and began jumping on the couch. "Kya! Oni-chan has a boyfriend!"

Her jumping ceased with one last leap onto Shizuo, which resulted into a hug. He complied, awkwardly hugging back the unknown girl.

"I am really confused," the blonde commented as he looked over at Izaya, hoping for an explanation. Before he could answer, Kururi walked over to Shizuo and hugged him as well.

The raven couldn't help but laugh softly at the sight he never thought he would witness.

"Iza-ni is very lonely… He rarely has any friends and the partners he has are usually hook-ups or people who end up leaving him not long after… You seem okay, but if you hurt him, we'll come after you and hurt you back, just like we did to all the others."

"Death."

Izaya began panicking from the shocked and slightly confused expression Shizuo wore.

"Okay, you two, get the heck off him," he spoke up firmly, despite the uneasiness he felt from the situation that had developed.

They obeyed their brother and backed away from the other, bright smiles on their faces. Shizuo stood up once he got the space to do so and cleared his throat.

"Hum… My name is Shizuo. Pleased to meet you."

* * *

><p>It took a while before Izaya was able to "shoo" off his sisters completely, but once he did, he quickly grew disappointed once more as Shizuo told him he needed to head home.<p>

They stood by Izaya's doorstep, their last conversation consisting on the raven giving out various apologies for the trouble he had caused and the blonde shrugging it off and exclaiming he actually enjoyed it.

They bid each other goodbye with one last kiss that left them both wanting more. They would still send texts and see each other on Monday, but either way, both feeling somewhat sorrowful for not spending a bit more time together.

They ended up not getting any ice cream that afternoon. In fact, they had completely forgotten that was their original agreement. But in the end, none of it mattered anymore, as had gotten something much, much better in return.


	5. Advances

**AN:** Sorry for the long wait, I just got a bit busy and then halfway this chapter became kinda tough to write, probably because I was scared of sucking too much at it, but I hope it worked out in the end :D

Anywho, enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**_Advances_**

When they arrived at school on Monday, they did not spare themselves in being who they were. They kissed, held hands and overall behaved like any other couple in the hallways.

Such a strange event scared many students, who weren't expecting the two former enemies to get close to that point, no matter how much they appeared to have been friends in the past few months.

Shizuo and Izaya were only amused. Being seen by frightened eyes was what they were most used to.

When Shinra saw them, however, there seemed to have been a burst of happiness coming straight from his heart. He went on about how love was the most important emotion to live for and about how happy he was that they were now farther than ever from hating each other.

It had been pretty frightening, but endearing, in their opinion, even though they knew it was partially his desperation. Having only two friends, he needed the two to at least bear each other's presence so he could lead a somewhat regular school life and not have many problems regarding whom to talk to and when.

It was an honest and normal reaction… If the other reason for his happiness weren't his obsession with that Irish mythical creature he lived with and was desperately in love with. It was almost as if he were a love junky.

And so, with the many days passing, so did their relationship. Ever since that eventful evening, it only kept blossoming further, each day being brighter and more beautiful in their eyes now that they had each other to spend it with.

Some weeks later, there was a day where Izaya invited Shizuo over to his house, after school. It didn't seem like a big deal at first, since they had visited each other's houses many times before and even eaten diner with their partner's families on certain occasions.

But then Izaya told him something more that was sure to put this specific visit into a whole knew category of visiting he had not experienced yet.

"My parents won't be home till very late…" he continued explaining as they walked their usual route home.

Shizuo's interest peaked up greatly at the new piece of information.

During their visits, they hadn't done much besides making out. The blonde always tried carrying it a bit further but was always stopped by the other, who said he was afraid of getting caught. But if his parents were out, perhaps they could start experimenting…

He agreed, like he usually did, and quickly called his little brother warning he wouldn't be around till late that evening.

* * *

><p>"Are you done yet?"<p>

Shizuo lay on Izaya's bed, resting on his side with his cheek buried in his palm, as well as wearing a tedious expression.

So far, he had been granted with 20 minutes of complete boredom, as the raven decided to do the homework he had received for the day and completely disregard his presence.

"No," was the flat answer he received from the focused boy.

He began to grow increasingly impatient and couldn't help but feel the slightest bit childish.

"What about now?" He asked not long after.

Izaya sighed. "The answer's still the same."

Shizuo frowned.

If he couldn't get attention from the raven at the present moment, maybe he could be the one to initiate a little contact. Perhaps Izaya would stop working and spend time with him instead if the blonde showed him what he was missing out on.

And so he got up from the bed with a smirk and walked over to his boyfriend, placing his hands on his shoulders and rubbing them gently. He got a soft moan in response, persuading him to continue.

It wasn't unusual for Shizuo to give Izaya back rubs; any excuse to have some sort of physical contact with him but not seem too needy was great. He could just start massaging his shoulders and back out of the blue at any time of the day and he would just be perceived as being considerate or nice. At least that's what he thought.

Izaya, on the other hand, understood perfectly how clingy and soft the blonde could be and how he was too shy to act on how he truly felt at times, especially in public.

The blonde's hands slowly began roaming south, one sliding down his chest and the other down his side, never going too far as he knew he would get probably hit in the head and reprimanded for it. He planted a kiss on back of the raven's head and leaned close to his ear, purring out another question.

"So when _will_ you be finished?"

Izaya rolled his eyes and sighed in an aggravated manner before removing Shizuo's hands from his body.

"Shizu-chan, let me finish my work in peace. I work faster when undisrupted." He answered in an evident frustrated tone. The blonde backed away, feeling defeated.

"You know, I thought we were going to take advantage of the situation we're in and spend as much time together as possible," he argued in disappointment, walking aimlessly around Izaya's room with his head low.

"Both of us have obligations as students! I already suggested you joining me or something since you have your bag with you, but you very well chose not to," Izaya retorted, still frustrated from his boyfriend's antics.

He pinched the bridge of his nose as he watched the blonde quietly, who looked evidently upset over the whole situation. He was well aware of how much the other wanted to be with him on a much intimate level for a while now, though he chances had never been much on their side.

Until now.

And he was wasting half an hour of what Shizuo considered to be crucial, sacred time on homework. Of all things.

He felt somewhat bad, even though he wasn't necessarily doing anything wrong.

Still, he understood perfectly how his partner felt and couldn't help but smile sweetly at his actions.

"Hey," he spoke up softly, earning Shizuo's attention. The raven's reassuring smile soothed his nerves and made him smile back at Izaya. "Sorry about that. I'm almost done, yes?"

He nodded in response, opting on taking the bed once more as his resting stop.

About five minutes later, the raven's chair twirled on itself, Izaya being faced to his boyfriend once more with that eager, mischievous smirk Shizuo had grown to love.

He couldn't help but grin back at him, excitement boiling in his veins.

"You done?" He asked eagerly.

"Yep."

The answer he so desired.

Shizuo swiftly got out of the bed and onto his feet, taking the raven's hands in his and pushing him up to a standing position.

"So," he began in a seductive tone as he wrapped his arms around Izaya's slim waist. "Any… Ideas, perhaps, on what we should do?"

Izaya chuckled as he looked into those sharp, amber eyes that drove him crazy. "Hm, not sure…" He felt incredibly happy over his currant luck. "We have all afternoon… All evening… So much we could do…"

His brown eyes twinkled teasingly at the other, his hands reaching up the blonde's wide shoulders, taking his time feeling the tough body under his fingertips.

One hand kept drifting further up, only stopping near his face. He began playing with the overgrown bleached locks and brushed back the ones covering his forehead, fully exposing his face. He smiled in amusement, not only from the beautiful lines that contoured Shizuo's visage, but also from the weird look he received from the sudden choice of actions.

"What's with that look on your face?" Izaya asked as he let out a small laugh.

"What look?" The blonde answered defensively, though visibly flushed. Izaya saw this and decided to keep combing his hair, more specifically the one on the backside of his head this time. He received the same flustered look.

Izaya cocked his head to the side and furrowed his brows, waiting for the answer that was missing.

Shizuo only looked down momentarily before speaking up with an embarrassed aura emanating through him. "I… I really like it when you run your fingers through my hair… Feels really nice…"

The raven smirked and caressed his cheek softly, before dragging his fingers through the side of his head and into the back, where he gave that extra push needed for a kiss to be sealed.

They hungrily kissed one another, tongues soon joining in with a sensual dance, all together in a passionate embrace.

Both boys fell onto the bed, their blood pumping faster in excitement. With his breath heavy, Izaya positioned himself on Shizuo's lap, who grabbed his hips possessively with a cheeky grin the raven knew was bad news.

Instead of kissing him once more, he reached lower for his neck, nibbling and kissing down to his collarbone. He took his time, savouring his sweet taste as he dipped his hands under his shirt, the warmth of his palms making Izaya draw closer to him with a soft whimper.

His hands roamed through his body, mapping every inch of the lean muscles of his back and stomach as he ran his tongue over his pulse and jaw line. The raven could only smile in satisfaction and run a hand through Shizuo's hair, urging him to continue.

The blonde growled before reaching up to cup smaller boy's face and bringing it down in a passionate kiss. Izaya's blood boiled with want; the warm touches, the teasing of his neck's sensitive skin and now the hot kisses… His lower regions were growing increasingly needy.

He supported himself on Shizuo's shoulders and experimentally rolled his hips over the other's, moaning softly from the friction as he did so. The blonde smirked into the kiss over the raven's unashamed eagerness and laid back, giving him greater freedom to move.

On top of him, Izaya moved at a slow pace with the clear intention of making the moment last longer. He broke the kiss as he began taking off his shirt, his breath hitching every now and then from the delicious feeling of the friction. Shizuo aided him in removing his shirt and even took off his own as he did so. When the raven laid his eyes on the other's creamy, tan skin, he felt something inside him stir with lust that drove him hungrier.

He leaned down and attacked the heated skin of the blonde's shoulders and neck as his clothed erection grinded against his partner's.

The restriction was beyond frustrating.

Shizuo couldn't help himself as his hands slid down to unbutton Izaya's trousers, who was more than happy to discard them. He stopped his movements momentarily and sat up to remove them faster. The blonde observed the other's thin figure and grinned with an idea that popped up spontaneously. He quickly grabbed the smaller male and shifted positions so he could be on top, being careful as he did so, for he did not intend to hurt him.

Izaya looked up at those amber pools with a smirk, as if defying the devil and gladly accepting the consequences. And Shizuo understood that perfectly, seductively raising a brow at him in response, before running a hand down his partner's torso and onto his boxer briefs in a stroking motion.

Under him, Izaya shivered. He tried his best not to grab the other's hips down onto his and hurry up the process, but then again… What would the fun be in doing that?

He lifted a pale hand to touch Shizuo's chest, pinching his nipple not too harshly but without much warning. Such an action earned him a soft grunt from the blonde, who retaliated with a harsher stroke on his clothed erection.

Izaya's rather loud mewl broke the silence in the room, his back arching slightly at the wonderful feeling. The blonde grinned cheekily at the raven's response to his touches, as he looked down at their equally aroused members. He slowly inched closer to him and huskily whispered a question into his ear.

"Wanna ditch the underwear, Izaya-kun?"

A hue of pink surfaced to his cheeks, Shizuo's teasing attitude turning him on further.

"Yeah…" he answered with a slightly nervous smile as he nodded.

To that, the blonde sat up and regarded the raven once more, his hands rubbing his sides all the while. He looked into Izaya's eyes once again, though this time anxiously. Suddenly he felt his confidence go down the drain, his heart beating rapidly. What if he did something wrong and hurt him? What if he was terrible and disappointed him?

His pessimistic thoughts somewhat died down when he felt Izaya's hand cupping his face. He gave him a reassuring, bright smile that made both his worries and his heart melt.

"I'm nervous as well, Shizu-chan…" he spoke up softly.

A small smile crept onto Shizuo's lips. "You are? But… Aren't you more experienced than I am?"

"I am, but it's not about that…" he answered with a darker blush spreading across his cheeks. "Would it be okay with you if we only went all the way some other time?"

The blonde gave him a quizzical look. He didn't mind, in fact he also thought of it a good idea. But he couldn't in his mind find a reason for why he would want to postpone something he thought he wanted so much.

"I've had sex with other people before, but they weren't in any way dear to me," he began explaining, a fond smile surfacing. "You on the other hand, I really like you and want to experience things with time... Is that okay with you?"

Shizuo chuckled and leaned down to give him a chaste, yet loving kiss. "Of course I am. And I'll get to gain some experience and be able to make you feel better afterwards, right? It's a good idea..."

Izaya felt himself relax considerably and decided run a hand through the other's blonde locks. "Wanna continue, then… Shizuo?" He drawled with a smirk.

To his remark, the blonde scoffed and proceeded to slide his hands down toward the hem of his boxer-briefs, taking them off slowly and keeping as much eye contact as he could with the boy below.

When bare, Izaya smiled deviously up at the blonde, who unexpectedly looked lost, in awe from his body. The raven's hands travelled down to his boxers, attempting to remove them. Shizuo could only gladly comply and help in lowering them down to his knees and, consequentially, completely off.

"Fuck…" Izaya spoke up softly, admiring the blonde above him. He was above average, without a doubt and his body as a whole, completely nude, was simply divine to look at.

But before he could say anything else, Shizuo leaned down to kiss him fully on the lips, confidently and passionately. He didn't hold back; in fact, he poured as much of his feelings as he could into his actions.

He lowered his hips onto the raven's and grabbed both of their erections, stroking them firmly. Izaya moaned into the kiss and circled an arm around his shoulders, wanting the blonde as close to him as possible.

Their bodies were intertwined, the proximity was scorching and with time, as their needs increased, so did the velocity of Shizuo's ministrations.

In the heat of the moment, he broke the kiss hastily and attacked the flesh of his neck and shoulders; sucking and licking and biting, he fulfilled his desire over the smaller male, feeling himself come close to completion.

"Aah, Shizu- nng… ch-cha- aah!" Without the blonde's mouth over Izaya's, his moans filled the room freely. He was getting closer as well, his lust-driven body moving in synchronization with Shizuo's every touch.

It didn't take much longer for the blonde to climax, taking a harsher bite onto the other's pale shoulder as he did so. Izaya joined in not long after, subconsciously covering his mouth with the back of his hand and muffling his own sweet voice.

They lay together and quiet for a while, Shizuo with his face nuzzled into the crook of Izaya's neck and the latter brushing the blonde's hair with a grin on his face.

"Izaya…" he spoke up, lifting himself from the raven and looking into his chocolate eyes.

"What is it?" Asked the other curiously.

"Hum… Was I," at this point his ears became red and his voice hesitant. Izaya couldn't help but knit his brows in confusion. "Was it… Good for you?"

The raven let out a sudden chuckle that seemed a bit too loud in that quiet, empty house. He cupped his boyfriend's face and brought him down for a tender kiss.

"Of course it was, Shizu-chan," he answered with a toothy grin that quickly turned into a teasing smirk. "And with time, you'll get even better~"

Shizuo's blushed further and hid his face once more on the other's shoulder.

After taking a well-needed shower, they spent the rest of the afternoon either cuddling or watching television together. It was one of those relaxing evenings where you don't need to talk too much, for the other's mere presence makes you feel fulfilled and that all is right in the world.

"You think we can plan something like this again next week?"

At Izaya's doorstep, Shizuo wasn't too keen in going home. He would much rather spend the night at the raven's place, but he knew full well the other's parents wouldn't allow it, being protective of their son as they were.

"I'll se if I can arrange something, yes… Though I can't be too sure…"

"It's fine. We can try my place next time, I guess," he suggested as he snaked his arms around Izaya's waist. "Kasuka's school finishes later than ours as you know… We could take that to our advantage, don't you think?"

A toothy grin spread across his lips. "I couldn't agree more."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Aaaah this was crazy to write. I am not 100% sure if I'll be able to add any more chapters to this in the near future. My crazy ideas tell me I should but I haven't been in the mood for this kind of stuff lately… So yeah, maybe in the long-run I'll update -

Anywho, don't forget to leave a review and favourite if you enjoyed :)


End file.
